Between Brothers
by kruemi
Summary: A little bit of fun, written for the 'Ghostly Challenge on the DQ forum. It's taking place during the episode Happy Birthday.


_This little piece has been written for the 'Ghostly Challenge' on the DQ forum. It is supposed to be some fun_. _It takes place during Happy Birthday._

**Between Brothers**

"Hey, little brother!"

Hearing these words right next to his ear, Sully shot up from his fur and completely forgetting that he lay in one of his smaller lean-to's, bumped his head on a cross-strut. Stifling a curse, he pressed his palm against the aching spot on his brow and looked around to find out where the voice was coming from. Maybe he had had a vision; after all he had thought a lot during the last few hours. He still had to make a decision about what to do the next day… Yet when his roaming gaze fell on a man leaning nonchalantly against a tree, he was instantly wide awake. Before he was able to open his mouth though, the stranger grinned at him, "Still the dear little boy who never uses a bad word, huh?"

Pinning his addresser against the trunk with his eyes, Sully slowly rose to his feet and reached for his belt that hung at the side of the structure, instantly ready to defend himself if necessary.

However, suddenly the young man. who seemed to be around Sully's age emerged right next to him, making Sully pivot around quickly. Only now did he notice that the moonlight penetrated the figure at his side. Relieved, he let out a long breath. Obviously he was dreaming yet he didn't quite finish that thought because at that moment he felt something like cold mist on his face. Noticing that the stranger touched his cheeks, he jerked his head away, finally producing some words, "Who are ya? And take your hands off of me!"

"Ts, ts. ts…" In mock the man shook his head. "You don't recognize your own brother?"

Baffled, Sully stared at him, "Will? But you're dead!"

An angry snort was the response and, "Well you're lucky that I am; otherwise I'd give you a kick!"

Sully's bewilderment only grew, "Why's that?" He couldn't think of anything he had done to deserve one.

Instead of getting an answer, he felt the coldness on his skin again, for now his brother, better said the ghost of him, was pushing him to turn around so as to eye him more thoroughly whilst he muttered under his breath, "Maybe she ain't as smart as I thought… how can she waste a look, let alone a thought on you?" Then his tone grew louder.

"Have you ever heard of people taking a bath from time to time or using a razor?"

Sully knew that it was irrational to talk to someone who didn't exist yet he couldn't help but react and even grew angry. In his opinion, his brother had always treated him like a baby but now he was old enough to indignantly shoot back, "Can a darn ghost smell at all?"

Will chuckled sarcastically, "That's not difficult right now…"

"I've been riding all day," said Sully defensively, "I'll take a bath in the morning."

"You better, or you can't show up at her party…"

The ghost was instantly cut off, "I ain't goin' anyway."

"Ha!" Sully winced slightly at the suddenly loud tone. "I knew it! Byron, the same old coward! What or better yet who are you waiting for, little brother? Someone smarter? More beautiful? Well, I have news for you: that's really unlikely!!! Wake up, my friend!"

Dazed from the strange situation, Sully slowly rubbed his eyes, suddenly realizing that a cheeky sunbeam shining right on his face had roused him from his crazy dream. Drowsily shaking his head he slid into a sitting position and grabbed his washing things. Remaining motionless for some moments, he contemplated again what to do in the evening. Michaela would be disappointed if he didn't show up and of course he didn't want her to feel bad. Or even worse, Matthew could be right and she might be likely to find someone else…he was only fooling himself when he thought that it wouldn't matter to him. Either way, it couldn't hurt to take a bath. So he finally straightened and walked down to the creek, Wolf at his heels. His furry friend's quiet all through the night confirmed his belief that he had simply had a bad dream.

Once in the water, he even practised some swimming strokes. Refreshed and full of energy he decided on the spur of the moment to have a shave. He was working on running the knife over his neck when a burst of applause startled him. Losing his concentration momentarily, he nicked himself. A loud laugh made him turn towards the noise and realizing that it was his brother again, he angrily threw the razor at him. While the item glided through the air, reflecting the sunbeams and blinding Sully momentarily, Will's figure vanished as if it had never been there, yet his voice was still heard, "And don't forget to kiss her, idiot!"

In the evening, Sully would show up at the clinic, even wearing a suit he had kept in a trunk in the barn. Seeing the astonishment and - dared he hope? - love in her eyes, he would finally feel brave enough to shortly touch her lips with his.

And when she put her finger on his skin next to the nick later in the evening, wondering whether it hurt, he was almost thankful that his big brother had paid him a visit, encouraging him, although in a mocking way, to jump over his own shadow.


End file.
